Just A Sip
by Sos7
Summary: Nathan follows Simon home and gets him more than a little tipsy. Drug use, underage drinking.


Title: Just A Sip

Author: Pinch5

Pairing: Nathan/Simon

Summary: Nathan follows Simon home and gets him all kinds of tipsy.

Rating: M

Warning: heavy petting, drugs, alcohol

"Hey, hold up there yeah!"

Simon turned and squinted as he saw Nathan run up behind him. Simon flinched as Nathan slung an arm over his shoulder, nearly dragging him down with the weight.

"Why are you walking this way? The community center is behind us." Simon couldn't help but feel nervous and jumpy when Nathan was near, Nathan intimidated him.

"Well that got boring, right quick! So I decided that my ol' boy Simon would know how to have a good time, yeah!"

Simon shook his head quickly "I don't think so, why don't you find Kelly? I'm sure she'd love to hang out with you."

Simon felt his stomach drop as Nathan slid away "What is up with you? I try to make friends with you and throw me away like I was the condom inside of your mum last night! The fuck is up with that!"

Simon stopped walking and looked at the ground "I just don't think you'll enjoy spending your time with me that's all."

Simon watched, surprised as Nathan snatched his case from his hands and held it in his own.

"Well, I think that's a load a' shit! I've always wanted to see how someone as fucked up as you lives, so let's get a fucking move on!"

Simon sighed and continued his trek home, silently hoping that Nathan would get so bored that he'd scream obscenities and toddle back to his own life. Simon turned up the music blasting through his head phones and kept walking.

Simon froze as he felt Nathan slide close into his side and pluck a headphone out of his ear and stick it into his own. Simon would have been more concerned over how unsanitary it was to share headphones if Nathan was breathing so lightly on his neck. He could feel himself blushing a bit.

"The fuck have you been listening to? Here I am trying to start a conversation on whether you take it up the ass or give it fast and hard and here you are ignoring me. Rude."

Simon nearly let out a squeak as he felt Nathan dig into his pockets and fish out his music player before flouncing away.

"I-I don't have a boyfriend."

Nathan looked over at him with a leer "Ah, but you do take it up the ass dontchya! Do you like hard and fast or deep and slow? We're friends you can tell me!"

Simon really didn't have an answer for such a vulgar question, so he just kept walking with sadly, no music to listen to. Simon turned his head and watched as Nathan dance around listening to his music. At least he liked it.

"You know, you have alotta yanks on here. You get a stiffy from listening to our friends from across the pond?"

Simon let out a sigh and kept walking. Simon heard Nathan let out one of his little laughs and run to catch up with him.

"So Simon, a person like you who happens to be so fucking weird must live under a rock. Am I right? Am I right?"

Simon shook his head "No, it's just a regular flat."

Nathan looked confused "Seriously? Is it full of dead bodies?"

Simon gave Nathan one of his own confused looks "Any particular reason why my flat would be full of dead bodies?"

"Well, you just seem like the type, IS THAT IT!"

Simon flinched and realized that yes; he had unconsciously walked all the way home without thinking about it. Nathan was pretty distracting sometimes.

Simon nodded and walked up to his door "Yes, this is it."

Simon felt around his pocket for his keys when he realized that his keys were still in his case. Simon held out his hands for his case.

"Nathan, I need my keys, they're in my case."

Nathan looked at the case with a smile "I'll get them for yah!"

Simon cringed as Nathan turned his case upside down and let everything pour out. His books, his wallet, and his calculator! Now it would be all scratched!

Nathan shook the bag a few more times, but nothing came out "It's not here."

Simon stiffened, it had to be there! "What do you mean it's not there? It's always in the third inner pocket!"

Nathan shook his head before letting out a loud laugh.

"What is it?"

"Well, I just remembered-" Nathan dug in his pocket "I have your keys!"

"Why do you have my keys?"

"Well, it was my plan B. If this whole little stint didn't turn out alright, I'd just come back and rape you in the middle of the night."

"What!"

"What?"

Simon just shook his head and held out his hand.

"Just give me my keys, Nathan."

"Sure thing." Nathan tossed the keys over to Simon, who fumbled to catch them.

"Thank-you" Simon put the key in his lock and opened the door. He turned back to Nathan "You can go home now. You've seen where I live."

Nathan tossed the case at Simon's feet. "Your folks home?"

"No, they took my sister to a family reunion."

"Why didn't they take ya?"

Simon picked up his case stiffly "They didn't want to take their crazy son to see the family. It's embarrassing."

Nathan cocked his head to the side "Man, that's a sad one it is. I think I'll keep ya company."

Simon gave Nathan an alarmed look "No, no. That's alright; you can just go on home. I'm used to being alone."

Nathan frowned "Well, if that ain't the saddest shit I've heard in a long time. C'mon, c'mon, let's drink!"

Nathan pushed Simon in the door and looked behind him to see if anyone had seen them before locking the door shut.

Simon took off his jacket and put it on the coat rack near the door.

"My parents don't really keep liquor in the house, Nathan."

Nathan shook his head "No problem!" He reached into his jacket pocket "I brought my own!"

Simon shook his head "I really don't think that's necessary, Nathan."

Nathan shook his head and held up the bottles of Vodka "Nonsense! Liquor is always necessary!"

Nathan sat down on the nearest couch with a sigh and opened the bottles of Vodka.

"C'mon Simon, live a little!"

Simon sighed and sat down on his couch as far away from Nathan as possible. He really couldn't stay too close to Nathan, it made his body _do _things.

Nathan stretched out a bottle of Vodka towards Simon and waited for him to take it. Simon looked doubtful before reaching up to grab it. Just as he touched the bottle it was snatched away.

"This is too much."

Simon looked confused "What's too much?"

"This entire bottle of Vodka! One sip a' this and you'll be begging to suck my cock. We need to get you a shot glass." Nathan stood up and walked over to what he thought was the kitchen.

"The shot glasses are in here right?"

Simon stood and called out "I'll come help you, Nathan."

Nathan stuck his head out of the kitchen "No! Let me be a good host and get you a drink!"

Simon sat down in confusion.

"But this is my house." He muttered to himself.

Nathan fluttered around the kitchen, opening and closing things, looking for shot glasses. When he at last found them he slammed them down on the counter. Nathan looked back at the living room to see if Simon had listened and stayed put. When he confirmed this, Nathan took a small bag of pills out of his jeans pocket.

He took one of the pills out of the bag and let it hover over one of the glasses.

"One pill might send the little virgin up the wall. Better start with half a pill."

Nathan bit off half the pill and washed it down with a sip of Vodka before dropping the other half into one of the shot glasses. Nathan poured in the Vodka and watched as the roofie dissolved and vanished. Nathan was about to pour a second glass, but decided he'd just get confused end up drinking the spiked Vodka.

He walked back into the living room and handed Simon the tiny shot glass.

"Thank you. Where's your glass?"

Nathan shook his head and held up the bottle of Vodka "This is the only glass I need, love."

Nathan tapped the end of the bottle to Simon's shot glass and smiled at him.

"Cheers!"

Nathan raised the bottle to his lips and took a sip and watched through his lashes as Simon knocked back the shot. He smiled and drank a large gulp.

Nathan smiled as Simon coughed and chocked as the drink burned his throat.

"That didn't taste very nice, Nathan."

Nathan laughed and slid up next to Simon on the couch, intent on refilling his glass.

"It kind of burns going down, but when it settles, it feels so fucking good."

Simon nodded and drank down another glass, wanting to impress Nathan. After a few more drinks, Simon was beginning to feel fuzzy. It wasn't like he was new to drinking, but it was always light beers and never the hard stuff. He didn't know it would feel this way. Simon was brought out of his musing by a hand sliding through his hair.

He looked drowsily at Nathan in confusion "What're you doing?"

Nathan smiled at him and Simon would have liked to say it was the Vodka making his stomach feel that way, but that would be a lie.

"If you didn't wear your hair like such a cunt, you'd be really sexy."

Simon shook his head and pushed Nathan's hand away "I really don't think anything could be sexy about me, Nathan."

Simon gripped his shot glass tighter as Nathan put an arm around his shoulder and buried his face into Simon's neck.

"I think lots of things about you are sexy."

Simon shivered as Nathan brushed his lips against his neck "Like what?"

Simon watched as Nathan put the near empty bottle of Vodka on the floor before putting his hands on his chest. Simon swallowed as Nathan began to unbutton his shirt slowly.

"Well, your neck is sexy. Very, sexy."

Simon gasped as he felt Nathan kiss his neck. He closed his eyes and clutched the back of Nathan's shirt as he began to suck and nibbled at the same spot. He let out a quiet moan as Nathan pulled his shirt out of his pants and slid his hands up his sides and stopped at his nipples.

"Your nipples too, they're very sexy, so pink and pretty."

Simon let out a loud moan as Nathan began to suck his nipples violently, biting harshly and then licking to sooth the hurt. Simon gripped Nathan's hair tightly as he kissed back up to his neck, while his other hands slid down to grip his clothed cock.

Simon jerked forcefully as Nathan began to rub and pull his cock through his pants, nearly sending him screaming.

"Keep it quiet, yeah? Don't want the neighbors to hear how good I'm giving it to yah-well you know, make all the noise you want, I'll like knowing I'm doing a good job."

Simon watched as Nathan moved back up to kiss him, but pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

Simon shook his head slowly and tried to make a sentence "We…really shouldn't be doing this."

Simon watched as Nathan laughed and got off of him, Simon let out a sigh of relief thinking, Nathan was going to stop. Nathan stripped off his own shirt, and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, before putting his hands on Simon's trousers. He unbuttoned them and began taking them off.

"What're you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm taking off your trousers. Just lift your hips, yeah."

Simon shook his head and grabbed Nathan's hands "We should stop, Nathan."

Simon watched Nathan sigh and dig into to his jeans, which barely hanging on and take out a small bag of pills. He pulled one out and threw the rest on the ground.

"Here, this will make you feel better."

Simon would have declined any pill from Nathan had he been clear headed and upright, but right now Nathan was in charge. Simon slid his hands up to Nathan's hips and looked up at him "You promise?"

Nathan nodded "Promise."

Simon watched as Nathan slid the pill between his teeth and leaned down to press his lips against his own. Simon moaned as Nathan used his tongue to push the pill into his mouth. Simon spread his legs open as Nathan fell in between them perfectly. Simon moaned louder as Nathan moved the pill around in his mouth, sucking on his tongue and biting at his bottom his lip. Simon swallowed the pill and let out a breath as he felt like he was flying. He pressed his hips against Nathan's and rolled them upwards. Simon moaned as Nathan bit his neck and grinded against him as well.

Nathan sat up and slipped Simon's trousers and boxers off threw them away behind him. Nathan took his cock out of his pants and stroked it lightly as he looked down at Simon. The smaller man was laid there, looking sexy and debauched his lips red and bruised and it was all because of him. The idea of being the only person to ever see Simon this way made his cock twitch and drip even more.

Nathan grabbed hold of Simon's cock, smiling when he let out a cute little breath of air. He began to stroke it, liking all of the little sounds Simon made.

"This your first time?"

"W-with a boy, yeah."

Nathan squeezed Simon's cock harder and stroked a bit faster "That's really fucking hot."

Nathan squeezed and stroked the pretty little cock in his hand until Simon was practically crying in ecstasy. A few more strokes and squeezes and Simon let out a strangled moan and his cock was spurting ribbons of cum over Nathan's fist and stomach.

"Ah, that was really fucking hot, sweetheart."

Nathan sighed and stroked his cock a bit more. As sexy as it would be to come all over Simon's pretty face, he wanted to fuck that tight little arse.

Nathan pulled Simon up and kissed him back to alertness "Where's the nearest bedroom?"

Simon kissed back sluggishly and laid his head on Nathan's neck "Down the hall, first door on the right."

Nathan pulled Simon up from couch and slowly leads him over to the bedroom. They were going to have tons of fun tonight.


End file.
